


Growing

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen, I MADE ART TO GO WITH IT, M/M, domestic happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: While at a party Falcon discovers that Mark wants another child.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> it was originally just a manip i did but then it spiraled into a fic as well. OOPs

Falcon hated formal parties. Not that he didn’t enjoy dressing extra nice, because he did. No, he hated how exposed everything was. The numerous security threats that showed up. That not only was he Mark Beaks’ personal bodyguard but also his husband made the job harder. 

“Relax, Falc.” Mark spoke, his arm wrapping around the back of his waist as the smaller bird stepped into his personal space. Falcon eased a little, the familiar warmth in his side enough to quench any notion of worry in his body. It would be fine. 

“I know.” Falcon replied, his hand coming out automatically to rest on Mark’s slender hip. His eyes still grazing over the party goers. 

“Where’s Boyd?” he asked, panic setting in his stomach once more as his search grew more frantic. 

  
“Relax babe,” Mark spoke, his voice even, “He went to go play with the other kids.” He nodded his head in the direction of the doors leading to the outdoor garden. Falcon spotted the Duck children and sighed in relief when he saw Boyd run across the stone pathway.

“Nothing to be worried about.” Mark continued, “Except for the fact that you haven’t kissed me tonight.” He chuckled and Falcon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Leaning down nonetheless to press a soft kiss to the top of Mark’s beak, the smaller birds face turned a glorious shade of red, much like the shirt that Falcon was wearing.

“My apologies, my love.” Falcon whispered when he drew away, his worries gone almost entirely as Mark dragged him around the room. The downside of being Mark Beaks Husband was that, unlike in bodygaurd mode, he was expected to interact with the guests just as Mark was. Small talk about their latest vacation and what Falcon thought of the long hours Mark must work as a CEO to a tech giant. Even well meaning old ladies politely inquiring if they planned on having more children. Now that was a thought. 

Falcon hadn’t even expected Boyd but couldn’t immagine his world without the young boy in his life. But Falcon didn’t miss the way that Mark’s eyes lit up at the question. How he was quick to shake the expression off his face while laughing it off. 

  
“Oh Beatrice,” Mark spoke, his voice strained in a way only Falcon knew. When he was lying. “We have our hands full enough with Boyd. I’m not sure we could handle another one.” He didn’t meet Falcon’s eyes as he continued to chat with the women, eventually finding an excuse to leave. 

Falcon didn’t bring it up, and Mark was secretly glad he didn’t. From Falcon’s experience they still had at least another four hours of this party before they could excuse themselves. Maybe two and half with Boyd here, but that was on the count that he didn’t stumble into some adventure with the Duck kids.

~~~~~~~

The ride home was short, and Falcon had already undone his bowtie once they got into the car. Mark staring out the window as Falcon drove. He occasionally checking on Boyd in the mirror and by the time he got home he had fallen asleep. 

  
“I’ll get him if you want to get the door for me.” Falcon whispered when they pulled into the driveway that led to the house. A large estate on the outskirts of Duckburg. Somewhere away from the city but close enough to commute into work. Something that was secluded but enough that they had neighbors. Nothing super extravagant like McDuck had, but big enough that they weren’t packed. 

They lived in a three story home, a “modern mansion” as Mark called it in a small gated community where other rich people lived. They had made a lot of compromises when it came to moving into their own place, and both were very happy with the results. The house was much better for them as a family then Mark’s bachelor penthouse where they fell in love. A large backyard with a pool and playsets for Boyd and access to a small patch of woods that Falcon could walk in when he needed a moment to himself.

  
It was perfect.

  
“Good idea.” Mark replied as the car came to a stop. They hadn’t talked the entire ride home, mostly so they wouldn’t wake Boyd.

Falcon was quick to jump out, softly opening the backseat and leaning over Boyd to undo his seatbelt.

  
“Okay, bud.” He whispered softly, shushing him as he carefully scooped him up in his arms. The young boy let out a whine as he buried his face in Falcon’s neck. “I know.” Falcon continued, bouncing him softly as he followed Mark into the house. 

He was quick to go up the stairs, Mark next to him as they made their way to Boyd’s room. Mark grabbed the door again, and Falcon smiled at him. 

Toys littered the floor like landmines and Falcon bit his beak as he danced around them, careful not to knock into anything. “I thought we told him to clean his room yesterday?” Falcon whispered. 

  
“I did.” Boyd squeaked out, his voice tiny and Falcon chuckled. 

“Likely story.” Mark replied trying his best to stifle his giggle as Boyd shot him a scandalized look. 

Falcon reached the bed with no injuries, a feat in itself that should have earned him a medal. He leaned down, setting their son softly on the bed and reaching for the blankets.  
  
“Good night, Boyd.” Falcon whispered, kissing the small boy goodnight. 

“Night, dad.” Boyd replied, Mark coming over next and kissing him too, “Night daddy.” 

  
“Night kiddo.” Mark replied, Falcon reaching out to hold his hand, watching as Boyd closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

  
Mark squeezed his hand as they made their way out the room, the two men stopping in the doorway to take one last look at their son before softly closing the door behind them. 

The walk to their room was silent, and Falcon was the one to break it. “I could handle another one.” He spoke.

“What you mean?” Mark replied, his own eyes drooping as he leaned on Falcon as they walked.

“Kid.” Falcon replied, Mark’s back straightening in an instant. “I could handle another kid.” He repeated and Mark was looking at him with shining eyes. 

“You mean it?” he asked, trying con conceal the amount of glee in his voice. 

Falcon nodded, “We never really discussed Boyd. But maybe we could discuss this one?” He asked, this whole topic still scared him. But with Mark, it was worth it. There would always be things in the world that scared him, but having a family wasn’t one. And growing a larger family felt right. “If you want another one that is.” Falcon added, “It just seemed that when Beatrice asked if we were having another one. It just.” Falcon paused as they got to their room, “It just seemed like you wanted another one.” He finished and Mark smiled, reaching up to wrap his arms around Falcon, pulling him down for a soft, tender kiss. 

  
“Yes.” Mark whispered when they parted, “I would like another kid. I didn’t know if you were open to the idea or not.” He replied. 

  
“I would love to have another kid with you, Mark.” Falcon spoke, leaning down again to capture his lips in another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope yall enjoyed it  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
